Adios
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Death character CxM Ya no hubo más silencio entonces, comenzó a escuchar una hermosa melodía, era su voz el frío de la soledad desapareció, pudiendo sentir calor, su calor él estaba cerca.


_Disclaimer:_ Saint Sella pertenece a M. Kurumada (de quien espero que continúe con la Saga de Hades ya, que estoy muy impaciente)

Bueno aquí está mi primer One-Shot y fic de esta mítica serie a la que me he picado recientemente por culpa de mis adorados amigos y que me han obligado por propia voluntad a gastarme mis ahorros en los caballeros y sus armaduras.

Decir que es un MiloxCamus bastante Angst y con death character. Espero que a pesar de todo les guste

--------------------

**Adiós**

Observó su aspecto impecable en el espejo. Llevaba puesta su armadura, reluciente, la ocasión lo requería. Se peinó con sus dedos su cabello rubio, colocándoselo perfecto. En cuanto vio que todo estaba listo, se dio media vuelta y cogió una cajita. A continuación la colocó sobre una mesa y se tumbó en el diván. Con cuidado sacó el contenido de la caja y lo observó detenidamente. La aguja brilló bajo los tenues rayos de la luna, dirigió entonces su mirada al contenido, el líquido se movió tras el suave movimiento que hizo con el brazo. Durante unos segundos no se movió, quería escuchar el silencio, sentir la soledad por última vez. Estiró el brazo izquierdo, dejando ver la piel blanca de su antebrazo. Rozó con la yema de sus dedos la zona en la que a continuación clavó la aguja. Cerró los ojos y sintió como el líquido entraba en su ser.

Ya no hubo más silencio entonces, comenzó a escuchar una hermosa melodía, era su voz; el frío de la soledad desapareció, pudiendo sentir calor, su calor; él estaba cerca. Por primera vez desde su muerte recordó qué era estar vivo. Toda su sangre pronto estuvo contaminada de aquel líquido que le permitiría sentir por última vez. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás a causa del placer que le provocaban aquellas sensaciones que creía ya olvidadas, por todo lo que le provocaba aquella droga en tan sólo un segundo. Sacó la aguja lentamente y la tiró sin mirar dónde fue a caer. Abrió los ojos y paseó su mirada por todo el lugar buscando algo que no encontró, se había ido. La soledad no estaba, por fin había desaparecido, liberándole de aquel frío que había habitado en su corazón desde que él se fue, dejándole solo y vacío. Su respiración que había estado agitada, se relajó poco a poco, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era libre, al fin podría volar. Pensó en lo que dejaba, a sus amigos y compañeros, que habían cuidado de él, apoyándole, dándole ánimos, sin saber que por las noches la soledad le abrazaba recordándole que él ya no estaba a su lado y que nunca más volvería. Los iba a abandonar, pero era lo mejor, estaba harto de hacerles sufrir por su culpa constantemente. Además ya no quedaba nada de él que cuidar porque vivía muriendo sin poder hacerlo, hasta ahora; desde que él había muerto su alma lo había hecho también, dejando la nada en su ser.

La suave música se resquebrajó, pero no volvió el silencio, sino una melodía, era su canción, él estaba llegando a recogerle. Sus músculos ya adormecidos se relajaron y su cabeza cayó sobre el esponjoso cojín. La paz llegó. Dirigió sus ojos turquesa al frente y su mirada borrosa consiguió distinguir una silueta de pose elegante y orgullosa con una negra armadura, que le decía que había vuelto desde el infierno por él; que se volvió nítida tras un parpadeo. Suspiró y alargó todo lo que pudo el brazo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. De repente dejó de respirar y su corazón paró. Al fin era libre.

Se levantó lentamente y cogió la blanca mano que el otro le ofrecía quedando frente a él. Cogió un mechón de sus largos cabellos caobas que se resbalaban entre sus dedos de lo finos que eran. Observó sus ojos rojos, que le devolvían la mirada llenos de amor y cariño, sin frialdad en ellos. Y poco a poco unieron sus labios, primero un suave roce, que se fue intensificando hasta ser un beso lleno de vehemencia. Acarició sus mejillas de piel tersa y suave. Sonrió pensando que había regresado del mismísimo Hades sólo por él, demostrándole que a pesar del tiempo su amor había prevalecido incluso a la muerte. Poco a poco se desvanecieron, sin dejar nada, puesto que nada quedaba ya, tan solo un adiós.

----------_Fin_----------

Pues hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de todo. Para hacerlo me inspiré en una canción de Rammstein "Adios", muy bonita por cierto y que si leen su traducción verán las similitudes con el fic.

Espero que lo próximo que publique no sea tan deprimente como esto, gacias por su atención.

Ya saben para cualquier cosa: felicitaciones, amenazas, críticas (positivas o negativas da igual) un review onegai, me harán muy felices.


End file.
